Days of Weirdness
by Omicron the IceQueen
Summary: ...beware of a bored Great Spirit


Days of Weirdness

**_On the first day of weirdness Mata Nui gave to me...!_**

"Dude, what?" Omicron squinted upwards at the sky above her as if she could see the narration. The Author looked around the long, wide beach of her home away from reality, Beach Bay.

It was exactly like it's every so creative name, a large bay with a sizeable beach beyond almost in the middle was a deep grassy area. The bay was framed on one side by a large cliff on one side and sloping into hills on the other side. In the cliff face itself had several widows scattered around in it as well as two notable large red doors.

One set of doors was nine feet tall and to the left of it some couple dozen or so feet was another set of red doors, that later set was a good forty feet tall. Both doors had some groves and ware to them, as well as inlayed black letters and symbols of several different languages all saying one thing: Welcome to Beach Bay Bar and Grill!

This was one of those places that was as much a dimensional crossroads as well as where characters could meet and interact with the few Authors or Artists that made it to Beach Bay. Any number of beings and characters could be here at any given point, either in the bar itself or the hot springs below, or conked out in one of the many rooms in the cliff above the bar...or anywhere on the planet.

At the moment though there was a disturbing lack of people around made the owner of Beach Bay very unnerved. True she couldn't die in this world but that didn't mean things didn't hurt, and suddenly hearing the normally quiet narration start singing when she stepped out of the portal was... creepy.

The strawberry blond started off to the smaller of the two sets of doors, hoping to get safely away from whatever was about to happen. About five foot five the human was medium build and was in cut off jeans, had black shirt with the Venom emblem over chest and back and had Decepticon hat on to tame her poofy hair. If Omicron was behind the bar itself than she would get dragged into the Oddness of Beach Bay.

The Oddness was the name of the local 'power' that made this place able to host so many different people from different worlds able to co-exist. You know without the universe imploding or something like that, for there was only so much Author-Powers could handle.

Thus, there was Oddness.

**_...A Bohrok of my very own!_**

"Dude what the fraaaaAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Omicron started to demand of the narration again when movement and the color red made her turn, and then promptly scream.

Towering over the Author, in the size scale that was used by her most of the time. Meaning the Bohrok was a good fifteen feet in height but because of it's mass and the angle it looked even bigger than it was. The thing was more bug-ish then anything, and it somehow gave the impression it could curl up. It was partly curled up for that matter. It was most a dark red color with silver joints, shields with a red flame disgn and feet, as well as dark gray under tones.

It looked to be crouching, but relatively short legs were stretched out behind it, it had 'hands' that were more disk like but pattered shields that rested on the ground. The monster had limbs, legs and arms but it wasn't quiet bipedal like a human. The body was more rounded and the 'head' was almost too big, it too also looked like shield, sloping back and was very wide. It had some kind of red marking on it with the metallic silver background making the marking stand out, as well as being a bit worst for ware with some small grooves and nicks here and there.

On the lower most portion of the head were sizable tusks that were larger then a man's forearm and looked like the mouth could clamp down on and break a Toa's arm... or even that of a transformer. There were also two, darkened, large eye like optics that appeared to be carved crystal of a deep green.

It moved.

The Author crumpled with a whimper in a half faint.

* * *

**_One the second day of weirdness Mata Nui gave to me...!_**

"Oh god not again." Omicron slapped a hand to her face and dragged it down, peering accusingly at the Bohrok above her. The over sized metal bug was waving one of his hand shields like a fan. Twenty minutes after it had appeared it had apparently decaled it's love for the Author, fallowing her up and down the beach as she spazzed and then into the strangely empty bar.

There wasn't even a gear, wing or tire glimpsed of her Minicon hoard! And they were _always_ around.

Currently Omicron sat up from where she was laying on the bar top, holding and ice pack to her head in attempt to make that bump on her head go down and to keep from overheating. Looking around the massive carven/room that served as the indoor pub of Beach bay she warily slipped behind the bar and peered around. One hand holding the ice pack the other grouped blinked for something to use as a weapon.

Granted she could just sick the Bohrok one whatever came but it was good to still have something.

She came up with a root beer bottle. "You know it hasn't even been a day yet."

The Bohrok, who had been dubbed Sir Chops A Lot, made a grumbling sound as he shifted, a low growl coming from the drone as he picked up on Omicron's feelings. The long claws under his attached hand shields clicking softly.

Beach Bay was still alarmingly quiet, the few occupied rooms Omicron had found were mostly locked from the inside or had hibernating characters inside. After opening one door and nearly getting eaten by a pack of Vorox (saved by Sir Chops A Lot), Omicron had vetoed any more ideas of opening more rooms.

"I do not need any more weirdness than I already have after the Transformer/Bionicle war." Omicron scolded the narration. She paused and then yelled as loud as she could, "CURCH! Are you tapping the Oddness again?"

Sir Chops A Lot huffed and turned to look at the Author and then around to look around and wait.

And wait.

Sighing Omicron climbed back over the bar and slid down, ice pack and root beer bottle still in both hands, "Mata Nui gave to me my a-"

**_...Two sleeping Glatorian!_**

"-ack!" Omicron tripped and fell onto two hard bodies and even harder armor.

Sire Chops A Lot gave a _yick_ing sound of surprise as he started over to where the Author lay sprawled on two forms that smelled like sand and dust and dried sweat. "Graah?"

"...These are not Glatorian." Omicron complained as she untangled herself, "I wouldn't mind that, but these are Skrall! Ew! Blood stains! Ew! New blood getting on me! Ew! Ew! Ew!"

**_...And a Bohrok of my very own!_**

"Sir Chomps A Loooooooooooooot! Get this thing off me!"

At the cry for help the Bohrok gave a deep bellowing roar that woke the two Skrall. They looked up at the approaching _monster_ and screamed, clutching each other and the Author.

"ACK! Get your hands off me!" Omicron kicked out and then screamed herself as the huge Bohrok lunged. She was somehow dragged with the two Skrall that were now running away through the tables of the pub. A roaring, and very upset Bohrok in hot pursuit.


End file.
